Keep My Heart
by Jaemz Mio
Summary: A sequel to MeiMei42's fic Disintegration. Recovering addicts Bella and Edward are expecting a baby any day soon. Will this baby be the knot that finally ties their crazy lives together, or the razor that tears them apart?
1. Chapter 1: Re Integration

**Author:** Janyce  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 866  
**Genre** Drama, AU, AH  
**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice (Canon Pairings)  
**Short summary:** A sequal to Legendary_Mei's fic Disintegration. Recovering addicts Bella and Edward are expecting a baby any day soon.  
**Any warnings:** this might be a crappy story in the making....oh, and I'm a bad author, so you probably should read Disintegration (here) before reading this. Haha.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Steph Meyers created the world, Danielle broke it (fabulously may I add), and I'm gonna pretend I know how to put it back together.

* * *

I sat in the hallway with my back up against the last of the moving boxes. Rosalie sat to my left, her step-daughter Rinny curled in her lap. We all laughed heartily as the cup of water resting on my more than swollen baby bump jumped around

"We're all done except this one box, Bell-" Edward stopped dead in his tracks at the top of the stairs eyeing the moving cup, "WAOH!" Gasping he fell to his knees in front of me. Emmett, who was following closely behind on the stairs, quickly changed from his playful friendly face to an extremely worried expression as he watched Edward fall.

"What's the-" He started, but stopped seeing the same thing Edward saw, "Hey! How did you make her do _that_?" He pointed. We all laughed, Edward included, although his eyes were still thoroughly glued on my stomach.

"Edward?" I reached for the cup and held it above his head, as if tempting to dump it on him, "If she could see you, you'd be freakin' her out."

"Sorry!" He shook himself out of the trance.

"Are we ready?" Rose asked standing from our position on the floor, "the new house isn't going to wait _all_ day for us ya' know!" I handed the baby's makeshift socce rball-slash-cup to Emmett, motioning for Edward to help me off the floor and onto my feet. Emmett handed the cup to Rose, and offered me his hand, obviously taking the hint that Edward wasn't going to do much anything but stair at my stomach for the next few minutes.

"Auntie B?" Rinny asked, "is Uncle Edward broken?" I smiled and stifled a laugh.

"No," _He hasn't been broken in a long time,_ "He's not, he's just excited for the new baby is all." Rinny accepted my answer, taking Edwards hand and dragging him down the stairs with us. I turned to say something to Edward just as his phone rang. I was happy something finally broke him out of his trance.

"H-Hulloh?" He mumbled, "Oh Alice! Yes, Alice, okay Alice, mhm, I will… of course I promise! Okay, here she is! You too, good-bye Alice!" Edward handed the phone to me. I shook my hands in front of my body in protest, almost too tired from moving to deal with Alice's overly chipper excitement about the baby. Edward simply held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, Alice" I said, and my ear was immediately assaulted by the squeals and squawks on the other end. She talked me ear of excitedly obsessing about baby things and promising to ship all the things that Baby Mary and Baby Brandon had already grown out of.

By the time I managed to get Alice off the phone, we had already been in Emmett's jeep long enough to be half way up the driveway to our new home.

We were the new owners of a rent-to-own quaint three bedroom Cape Cod style cabin just outside of Dartmouth, New Hampshire. The same neighborhood Emmet and Rose recently moved to as well.

Trusting that what happened at the rehab in Tuscan was a purely spur-of-the-moment-never-gonna-happen-again thing, Jasper (the lead shrink at the joint) wrote Emm a dazzling letter of recognition to Waninger's Place, a rehab facility in the town of Dartmouth where he could re-continue doing what he loved: helping people. This allowed them to move freely across the country and I was not going to complain. One of my best friends and her family were going to move thousands upon thousands of miles closer to me and mine.

Emmett parked the jeep behind my beat up 1991 Dodge Neon and next to Edward's very well taken care of '97 Volvo V70. We had finally saved up enough money to afford to by a second car. My little "gallapi" was purchased from a graduation and moving back to the west coast Dartmouth senior.

Edward had his job at the music store, as well as giving private lessons to children at an Elementary school in the afternoons. I worked multiple jobs as well in order to save up money. My first job was working at the Dartmouth College bookstore and the second was to wait tables in a local pizza and beer joint called The DarkMouth. I made decent tips at The Mouth, enough that I could by my car off of Annie, one of my regulars without dipping heavily into our rent or baby money.

Quickly we piled out of the car, or as quickly as waddling could take me in my case. The men unloaded boxes from Emmett's jeep, as well as boxes from the Neon, and the Volvo. Rose, Rinny, and I unpacked essentials like toiletries, towels, paper goods, kitchen and bedroom supplies first. And when the men were done carrying boxes in, they started to put together the furniture.

It was nearly seven thirty when Edward and I collapsed onto the couch. Our jobs for the day finished as Emmett and Rose took a very tired Rinny back to their new home.

"Welcome home!" Edward whispered to my belly, receiving a responsive kick from the little nudger inside.

"I think she says, welcome home too…"


	2. Chapter 2: Boppies & Booties

**Author:** Janyce  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 1,354  
**Genre** Drama, AU, AH  
**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice (Canon Pairings)  
**Short summary:** A sequal to Legendary_Mei's fic Disintegration. Recovering addicts Bella and Edward are expecting a baby any day soon. Will this baby be the knot that finally ties their crazy lives together, or the razor that tears them apart?  
**Any warnings:** this might be a crappy story in the making....oh, and I'm a bad author, so you probably should read Disintegration (here) before reading this. Haha.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Steph Meyers created the world, Danielle broke it (fabulously may I add), and I'm gonna pretend I know how to put it back together.

* * *

I woke up smiling, a small sliver of sun shining through the curtains. Dreams of Edward and my daughter still fresh in my mind's eye. Wait, the curtains? I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Almost everything from the bedroom boxes had been unpacked, including my alarm clock which allowed me to see that it was well past eleven thirty in the morning. "Oh Edward." I whispered happily rolling off the bed.

"Edward?" I slipped my fleece robe around myself and walked around the upstairs, peeking first into our "guest room". No Edward. When I peeked into the baby's room, I was only half surprised to see Edward opening boxes and setting things up, "Good morning, Edward" I said slipping up next to him as he opened a box of what seemed to be only full of packing peanuts.

"Morning, Bella." He kissed my head before practically diving head first into the box to pull out its contents. Inside were 4 different colored U-shaped pillows called Boppies: pale yellow, pink, green, and baby zoo animal print. "Alice." He shrugged simply.

"Already?!" I gasped, hadn't I just spoken with her yesterday about baby things?

"She sent them two days ago. Expedited them actually…" He laughed gently and handed me the package slip. Sure enough she had, probably knowing that I would try to get her to change her mind. She send them before telling me so I wouldn't even had time to create an excuse in my head for why she shouldn't worry about sending things.

"When did they get here?"

"This morning… want to help me unpack these?" He motioned around the room at the intense amounts of boxes everywhere.

Edward and I teamed up, opening the heaps of boxes Alice sent to us. For the next hour, we both sat on the floor hovered over our boxes, curious to see what she could have packed inside. Anything we could need, or think we maybe might need at some point was inside those boxes. There was a pack-and-play, what seemed like a million bibs, a box of disposable newborn diapers, a set of pink baby monitors, some old fashioned cloth diapers I had seen some people use for burping, and too many other miscellaneous baby things to keep track of.

There were a total of 13 boxes opened in various places around the room, packaging peanuts filling in the spaces that boxes and presents did not. I set to work on my last two boxes. Diving into the first I pulled out a beautiful zoo animal mobile, which was carefully packaged in bubble wrap. The second box was full of random baby movies on VHS as well as several Baby Einstein DVDs.

I shook my head, "We don't even own a DVD player!" I held the movies up to Edward to see, but looking down into the box I realized I spoke too soon, "Oh, Alice!" I put the DVDs and the DVD player back into the box, and scooted over to watch Edward open his last boxes.

"Whoa, these are _so _not all hand me downs!" Edward gulped, holding up a brand new blanket set, still wrapped in plastic.

"Maybe it just wasn't used…." I started, peeking over into his box. Just one look inside told me this was all new. I had seen, via e-mail, the same sheets and blankeys currently in use on Baby Mary's bed, although at three years old, she was hardly going to be "Baby Mary" for much longer. I carefully went through the assortment. At the bottom, there was a large box wrapped as if someone from Macy's had been the culprit. I examined the wrapping paper; it was probably the most beautiful baby wrapping paper I had ever seen. It had the words "IT'S A GIRL!" embossed all over it, as well as shiny pink baby booties, pacifiers and those old fashioned diaper pins.

I slid my finger under the paper, and gasped. And not because I had sliced my finger open and was about to bleed all over whatever was inside the box, but because inside was the most beautiful crib set, blanket, matching chair throw, and even a hat and bootie set in Classic Pooh pattern- my secret, but absolute favorite.

_~*~_

"I can't believe she remembered this!" I yelled holding the box out to Edward, my mind slipping back to my conversation with Alice. My memory of the moment was so strong, I hardly noticed Edward freaking out about my bleeding finger.

"_Do you ever want kids?" Alice asked, turning to face me instead of looking at the road ahead. Nervously, I shook my head. Was I honestly a good enough person to have kids?_

"_Someday, I guess so…" I bit my lip, "I guess I would just be so afraid of fucking everything up, ya know? I can hardly even take care of myself. Never mind someone who would have no chance without me…"_

_Alice shook her head, "I think… when the time is right you'd make a wonderful mother." I sighed, I wanted to believe her, but I wasn't sure. If and when the time ever arrived, I would just have to roll with the punches I supposed. "Which do you think you would want first? A baby boy or a baby girl?" _

_I eyed her growing belly. This was easy for Alice, she didn't have to decide. In just a few months she would have one of each, I swallowed hard, but I knew what my answer was going to be, "A girl, I don't have a clue when it comes to little boys…" _

"_Good, cause that's what you'll get." Alice simply smiled at me, and I knew better than to question her. She had a weird way of knowing what was going to come in the future, long before it even happened. Suddenly, she launched into a conversation about decorating baby rooms, and all the different patters she likes, and how she couldn't decide what she wanted, because if she wanted to have a double nursery and split them up later, she would have to decorate twice. Not that she minded, but if they each had their own nursery, she would still get to decorate twice, but one would be for her little boy, Brandon, and the other would be fore the little girl, Mary. "What's your all time favorite baby pattern?"_

"_Me?" I shook myself out of the trance I had been lost in, thinking of babies, and someday being the primary provider for such a tiny human, "Oh, I guess I like, well… this is kind of dorky, and maybe old lady like, but I _love _Classic Pooh."_

"_That's not dorky at all, Bella!" She smiled, playfully slapping my shoulder, "It's actually extremely cute!"_

_~*~_

"Earth to Isabella," Edward waved his hand in front of my face, "Bella! You in there?"

I shook myself out of the memory, and back to Edward. He held up my finger, it was a surprisingly deep slice considering it was only a paper cut.

"Oh, I-I…" I stammered the copper smell of blood filling my nose, "I- uh- uhm…" I was starting to get queasy, "_Its just blood, Bella!"_ I tried telling myself, Flashbacks of blood typing day in high school flashed quickly in my head: I had passed out in front of _everyone._

"Bells, seriously, you're freaking me out a little here…" Edward took my chin in his hand; his fingers on one side, thumb on the other, and gently shook my head.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" I barely whispered, "I think I… I think I…. I think I might be sick." I shot up from the floor, making a run for the bathroom; I could already feel the chunks in my throat. The dizziness from the blood, mixed with the dizziness from standing up so fast hit me before I could even reach the bedroom door. Lucky for me, and probably the baby, Edward was right behind me. I tried to take some solace in that as my body wavered in a non-existent breeze.

Then it was lights out Bella.


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor Cousin

**Title:** Keep My Heart  
**Author:** Janyce  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 1,646  
**Genre** Drama, AU, AH  
**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice (Canon Pairings)  
**Short summary:** A sequel to MeiMei42's fic Disintegration. Recovering addicts Bella and Edward are expecting a baby any day soon. Will this baby be the knot that finally ties their crazy lives together, or the razor that tears them apart?  
**Any warnings:** LEMONS in this chapter!!! If you find Lemons offensive, you probably don't want to read this chapter. But I did rate it M for a reason!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Steph Meyers created the world, Danielle broke it (fabulously may I add), and I'm gonna pretend I know how to put it back together.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of those who have added me to author alerts and/or favorited this story!! Sorry about the formatting in this chapter. I'm using my sister's computer, and it's a dinosaur that is really not good for anything aside from feeding my facebook and twitter obsessions! Thanks for reading! Please Review and let me know how I'm doing! Hugs for you all!!!

* * *

Edward had me in the car and to the doctor's office faster than I could even process what happened. We sat in the waiting room for nearly a half hour before we were called in. Just enough time to send Edward into full blown panic mode. I couldn't even reassure him, because I was terrified myself. In the seven and a half months I'd been pregnant nothing like this has ever happened. Sure, I'd passed out before, but not since I'd found out I was pregnant.

"Isabella Swan?!" The secretary squawked. I jumped out of my chair at the harshness of my name.

"Whoa, calm down love!" Edward whispered velvetly in my ear as he took my hand and we walked to the main desk.

"I'm Isabella…" I said nervously to the woman sitting behind the bank teller like glass. She smiled unreassuringly looking straight at her computer immediately after.

"Miss Swan, your regular doctor is on holiday, so you'll be seeing Dr. Volturi today. Here is your room number; it's down the hall and to the left. The doctor will be in shortly." She finished and mechanically handed me a small card with the number "7" on it before going back to her computer.

Edward took the card from my hand, holding it in the hand that wasn't holding mine. We walked down the hall holding hands, and Edward helped me onto the exam table. It was quite an experience- getting on a table with a beach ball for a belly is just as hard as you might have imagined. Looking down at myself, I realized I was finally coming to terms with how pregnant I really was; in just six more weeks, I was going to be a mother. A _mother._

Dr. Volturi came in just a few moments after I had gotten settled, his nose in what was presumably my ever thickening charts. "Hello, Miss Swan," He looked up from the thick file smiling, "What brings you here today?" It was then, that I had to catch the gasp that accidentally escaped my lips. Edward, who had not taken his eyes off of me the entire time, raised his eyebrow. The doctor's piercing blue eyes widened.

"I… I'm sorry… it's just that… I mean you…." I was stumbling, running through my memory bank. _Oh!_ "You look like someone from back in Arizona."

"Dr. Cullen, perhaps" Dr. Volturi answered smoothly, my mouth dropped open. Edward finally peeled his eyes away from me long enough to look at the stranger in the room.

"How did you …" I started but Dr. Volturi interrupted.

"His name is in your file," he smiled genuinely, "And he's my first cousin."

"Oh!" Edward and I both exclaimed. The appointment after that was pretty uneventful. After two vials of blood and a finger prick or two later, Dr. Cousin told me to keep an eye on my blood sugar because it as quite low. Nothing he was too worried about, but he would feel better if I kept an eye on it as well as eating three good and square meals. To do so, he gave me a sample glucose monitor and a small handbook called: Eating For Two… The Right Way.

*~*~*~*

The bells on the hall clock ran, it was finally noon and a very hovery and worrisome Edward was starting to get on my nerves. Just fifteen more minutes and he would be leaving to tutor some of his piano students before their spring recital.

"Promise you'll rest?" He asked, anxiously running his fingers through his constantly bed headed hair.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered under my breath, my voice returning to normal to answer Edward, " Yes! Now go get ready for work." I got up from my comfy position on the couch and made my way upstairs, knowing that he would follow and the process of getting ready would start faster. Edward followed me, grudgingly clomping up the stairs, "I can't go in to work, I can't leave you today. Not today!"

"Ugh," I grunted and rolled my eyes, "Why not? Edward, I'm fine."

"Because," He looked at me, my favorite crooked smile of his creeping across his lips, "I want to make you say that again, and if I go to work I won't have the chance."

"Say what again?" I raised a brow at him

"What was it that you said when I asked you to rest?"

I started to answer, "I said 'Oh my God, yes'…" but I was interrupted with Edward's lips crashing into mine.

"I have been waiting all day for you Isabella." He whispered gently kissing my ear. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Edward…" I tangled my fingers in his messy auburn hair, and kissed him greedily. A sudden hunger washed over me. I wanted him as close to me as possible. I didn't want to mess around first. I didn't even really want to move to the bed. I just wanted him now. I could tell Edward felt the same as he started pulling at the buttons on my shirt.

Slowly we unbuttoned, unzipped, and tugged at each other's clothing until he was completely nude and I was simply wearing panties, whilst managing to never break our kiss. Which, might I add, is quite a feat considering the size of my belly. We did break our kiss long enough to move on to the bed.

Our kisses were evidence of how hungry we were for one another. Edward bit my bottom lip and slipped is tongue to intertwine with mine. His cool lips sent shivers down my back and I could feel myself getting wetter than ever. Slowly, he slipped his fingers in my panties.

"Holy shit, Bella!" Edward exclaimed, "You're so fucking wet. Holy crap."

My cheeks immediately flamed. I didn't know if it was a good thing he had noticed or a bad thing that he could feel how incredibly turned on I was through my panties. And all we had been doing was kissing. Edward examined my flushed cheeks and kissed each of them, most likely sensing my anxiety, "I want you too…" He said as he kissed me passionately again. I bucked my hips against his as we slowly found our rhythm.

"Oh God." I whispered, "Please, Edward."

"Please what?" He smirked at me, slowing down our bodily rhythm

"Fuck me."

"I love it when you talk like that." He smiled and took me to the bed. He laid me down gently never letting my head hit the bed without his hand behind it. He laid himself between my legs, his body holding the heat close to my own. Starting with my lips he made a trail of kisses, gently kissing and nibbling my neck, my collar bone, between my breasts, and my belly and back up. On his second trip down, he stopped at my breasts, kissing my ribs and up to the top slowly suckling my already hard nipples.

"Ohhh." I sighed loudly. His cool lips were driving my body insane, "Please, Edward, please!"

"Not yet." He smiled at me again, dancing his long fingers down my legs, massaging my thighs.

"Come onnnn." I moaned. He gave in a little to the desperation in my voice as he slipped my panties down my legs and threw them onto the floor. His fingers sliding between my legs and right to my sex. At this point I felt as if I was the wettest I had ever been. He gently rolled my clit between his pointer finger and thumb. Vibrations ran through my legs, my breathing quickened and so did his pace. My hands gripped the sheets.

Suddenly, he stopped sucking my nipples and moved back up to kiss my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, involuntarily digging my fingernails into his marble skin. My body was begging for more, desperate and aching for release. I tried to sway my hips to make him go faster, but he just used his free hand to hold my body still.

"Patience, is a virtue my love." He kissed my lips one last time as he lifted his fingers from me. My body was so upset by the absence of his fingers, but what he did next surprised me. He pushed his fingers inside of me extra slowly, and then pulled them back out. His eyes bore right into mine again, as he slipped his fingers into his mouth. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen him do.

"Mmmm, God I love the way you taste Bella." Were the last words he spoke before he slipped his ever hardening self into my sex. All the walls were shattered then. The sensation of his second head sliding around my extraordinarily sensitive walls sent me completely off the edge. I tried extremely hard to hold it in, I didn't want to finish before he did. But it was proving to be quite difficult. His hard cock was inside me, our lips and tongues were assaulting each other, and his hands gripped my ass pulling me into him with every thrust. I could feel myself about to fall off the cliff of no return, and I knew I didn't want to withhold myself from the waters of pleasure.

"Oh my God EDWARD!" I screamed in pleasure, my body rocking uncontrollably underneath his. My sex tightening and releasing, I could feel him starting to fall off the edge as well. His body was writhing beneath mine, and I knew he was going to let go at any moment. My body responded to his, and my orgasm kept rocking me slowly.

"BELLA, oh shit, BELLA" He screamed as he came violently. Collapsing on the bed next to me, he propped himself up with one crooked arm, he kissed my lips. "Bella. Oh Bella."

"Yes, Edward?" I said stifling a smile

"You make me wild." He said as he covered my lips with his.


	4. Chapter 4: Lady in Red Part I

**Title:** Keep My Heart  
**Author:** Janyce  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:**  
**Genre:** Drama, AU, AH  
**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice, Angela/Ben, Renee, Esme (Canon Pairings) .  
**Short summary:** A sequel to MeiMei42's fic Disintegration. Recovering addicts Bella and Edward are expecting a baby any day soon. Will this baby be the knot that finally ties their crazy lives together, or the razor that tears them apart?  
**Any warnings:** not in this chapter =]

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; Steph Meyers created the world, Danielle broke it (fabulously may I add), and I'm gonna pretend I know how to put it back together.

**Author's Note:** I'm going to upload an "outtake" version of Chapter 3.... I'm not really a fan of my lemon, so I'll upload a non-lemony version for those of you who felt the same about it... I'm going to practice writing them to perfection!

**PS.** Leave me some love, a couple of you put me on either author alert, or favorited this story, but I don't know what I'm doing good, and what I'm doing bad! When you're good to Mama... Mama's good to you *cough*previewofcomingchapter*cough* :)

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around faster than usual; I sighed and got out of bed at the sound of the alarm clock, realizing that I had many-a-thing to do today if I was going to make it to Edward's students' concert later in the evening. I smacked the off button harder than necessary and kissed a sleeping Edward on the head.

"Wha? Where are you going, love?" Sleepiness in his voice he turned in my direction

"I've got to run to the store, and I'm going to stop by Rose's to have lunch with her and Rinny. I'll be back after that."

"Hmph okay. Oh yah, big day today, big day." He mumbled falling back asleep. I spent a minute pondering what he meant by "big day" and decided he was talking about the recital, so I tip toed to the closet, picked out my favorite hanging around outfit and went into the bathroom to change.

Fashion bird Alice would be very proud if she could see me now. I wore my favorite mommy-to-be short sleeved t-shirt; it was light pink and said "Yankees Fan In Progress" with a big arrow that pointed down to my belly. When my old skinny jeans had laughed at me and become too tight, Edward had bought me some maternity jeans that looked nearly the same with the exception that they had a stretchy band around the top to accommodate the swell. I slipped on my cozy pink moccasins; thankful that it wasn't too hot yet to stop wearing them, and my dark blue beanie. As an afterthought I threw on a pink watch.

I turned around to look at myself in the Mirror. "_Good job Bella_" I thought and smiled. I snapped a picture in the mirror like a fourteen-year-old with my camera phone and texted it to Alice. _How did I do? :) ~ B_.

I tip toed back into the bedroom and grabbed my purse which was coincidently pink to match, and my white spring jacket, then I headed out to grab groceries before meeting Rosalie and Rinny at their place.

~*~*~

"So, what do you want to eat for lunch Irena, PB and J or grilled cheese?" Rose held out two pieces of bread balancing them up and down like a human scale

"Ew, neither!" Rinny squealed and made a much perfected yuck face

"Irena McCarty, what do you mean, _neither_? You eat one of these two everyday!" Rose put the bread down on the counter and shook her head, although she was still smiling, "What do you want for lunch then Queen Rinny?"

"I wanna go to Mouth's." She smiled slyly

"Pfft! Bella eats at Mouth's every day, I'm sure she doesn't want to eat there on her day off Rin…"

Rinny looked at me and put on her best sweet girl smile, and I honestly couldn't resist. I didn't mind eating at Mouth's, I didn't mind eating anywhere, I just wanted to eat. "I don't mind. If that's where she wants to eat, we can eat there, I'm just so hungry I could….." I stood up and walked to the stool where Irena was sitting, "I could eat a third grader!" I grabbed her and pretended to bite her neck.

"Bella! Bella don't eat me!" She giggled incessantly, trying to swat me away.

"Go get your coat on, Rin." Rinny ran to the closet grabbing her jacket and rack into the kitchen, "Ready?" Rinny and I both nodded and with that we headed to the car.

Irena sang silly songs the whole way to Mouth's, while Rosalie and I talked about the boys, and work, and the baby. She told me how she loved working at the BMW car dealership, and how she was going to be given a new car over the summer as a sort of walking advertisement. Emmett loved his job at Waninger's and he made friends with two of the other aides there, Kate and Garret. I started telling Rose how after the baby was born, I would cut back my hours at Mouth's, but still work mornings at the bookstore, when she stopped me.

"So if you're working in the morning, and Edward works all day where is….. WAIT! You haven't told me your baby name yet! I can't believe I've let you get away with it this long!" She turned to give me a dirty look, before turning her eyes back to the road, "Spill it Isabella."

I took a deep breath before responding, "We haven't told anyone yet…."

"Well make me the first!" She smiled from the driver's seat.

"Edward wants her to have my last name…."

"Okay? So you're just going to name her 'Baby Girl Swan'?" She giggled, "Come on, you know you can tell me anything! Please?" And it was true, of all people; I knew I could tell Rose anything. We'd been through so much together, I felt guilty denying her now.

"Edward, he thinks we haven't decided …. But I … I think I know. I kind of want to surprise him though." I stumbled nervously.

"Oh, just spit it out. I won't tell!"

I inhaled slowly, insecurity taking me over, "You're going to hate it…"

"I am not!"

"Masen." I nearly whispered, I hadn't planned on telling anyone, but I wanted the baby to have a part of Edward in her name too. I honestly didn't know if he would let me go through with it, but I figured if he didn't want her to grow up with people thinking she was affluential via her Grandfather, they were never going to guess that was the case if we made it her first name, "We, or I, haven't decided on a middle name yet."

"I love it." Rose smiled contently, "And I promise I won't tell." She feigned zipping her lips and throwing the key to me. I graciously caught it, and put the imaginary key in my pocket, patting it twice. The two of us starting giggling like two school girls; Rose's muffled of course because her lip was still zipped after all- the sight of which just made me laugh harder.

The last strip of the drive was quiet as we wound through the sleepy back roads and finally into Dartmouth. When we pulled into the parking lot, I sighed. There were quite a few more cars that usual parked there than what's usual for lunchtime. I was feeling famished, and hoped we wouldn't have to wait long.

"Finally!" Rinny squealed from the back seat, "Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"If that baby's last name is Swan, then I think you should name her Princess, because at school, our names go backwards on the list. So when her name goes on the class list it will say: 'Swan Princess'!" She laughed at her own joke and ran ahead of us inside.

"She's certainly Emmett's daughter." I said as Rose and I laughed and followed the child inside.

We were greeted at the front door by my boss, Joey; who walked us towards the back, which I thought was weird since we usually only used the back for parties. But then again, there were an awful lot of people here today so I swallowed any of my suspicions and followed.

Joey and Rose rambled about nothing in particular, but my mind was wandering; I was thinking of Edward, and how I should bring him something home to eat before his big concert, I was thinking of how I was just a few weeks away from being a mom, a _MOM!_ And I was thinking of how I wished my dad would fly out when the baby was….

"SURPRISE!" A group of people screamed. I turned around to look behind me… _Is this for me? Is this a joke?_ I turned back around and nearly screamed. The entire backroom was practically filled with balloons: pink, white, Its A Girl, pink baby feet, little lambs (my favorite) and lions (Edward's favorite), and even balloon shaped baby bottles. I was in shock. Total shock. This was seriously for me? _Yes, stupid it's for you!_ I could feel my cheeks flame, the infamous Bella blush taking over my cheeks and ears.

I turned to my left and hugged Rose tightly. She wasn't one for hugging really, but she hugged me back regardless of that. I looked around the room. Sitting at a table to my right were the girls I worked with: Nikki, Corinne, and a girl named Jesy, who I didn't actually know that well; a table in the back was full of some of Edward's cousins that also lived in the New England area: Senna, Charlotte, and Carmen; some of my East Coast cousins (on my mother's side) sat at the table next to them: Tia, Siobhan, and Maggie. Then my eyes landed on the table directly in the middle of the room, and I nearly fainted at the sight. Alice, my mom, and my dad's girlfriend Sue all sat smiling hugely at me.

Alice jumped up from the table and ran to me, "BELLA!" She wrapped her arms around me as best she could, considering the size of my belly, and I buried my face in her hair and tried in vain to hold back tears.

"Oh, Bella," She smiled up at me, "Don't cry! And by the way, you did a great job." I gave her a watery smile, and turned to my mom and Sue who had stood up to hug me as well.

"Hi Mom, Sue!" I smiled and hugged them as well, feeling quite awkward in Renee's embrace, realizing that firstly, I had been more excited to see Alice, and not only that, but I hugged Alice before I hugged my own mother. She didn't seem to notice though, hugging me back and cooing my belly before giving Sue a chance to hug me as well.

Alice and Rose, who were clearly the mistresses of ceremonies allowed me to make my rounds and said "hellos" and "thanks for comings" to everyone before launching into a series of ridiculous baby shower games. My favorite of which was Pin the Diaper on the Baby. Everyone was given 2 old fashioned cloth diapers, and two rubbery/plastic, extraordinarily real looking baby dolls (which came with "soiled" diapers, of course), baby wipes, and powder. We were given 45 seconds to clean up both babies, wipe, powder, and put them into a fresh diaper. Everyone had a good laugh trying to figure out how to get the dang things off, and then on again- except Mom and Sue who won gigantic diaper shaped chocolates.

After the games, we cut the cake and started opening presents at the same time. The cake was enormous; a cake shaped like a swan, wearing a baby diaper with the words "We Love Baby Girl Swan". I realized I must have mentioned something to Alice about her having my last name, as there was no doubt that she was in charge of the cake given its extravagance. The gifts were fantastic. Anything we hadn't gotten from Alice we now had, and there was no doubt in my mind that we would want for binkies or bottles in any near future.

When it was time to leave I hugged everyone goodbye, and thanked those who travelled from long distances, making sure to send them with plenty of cake I knew Edward and I wouldn't be able to finish.

Rosalie and Rinny were playing hostesses to Renee and Sue until Edward and I returned from his student's recital, while Alice promised to rush me to Rose's so I could get my car and be home as fast as possible so I had ample time to get ready for the evening. All five of them would meet us at my place afterwards.

~*~*~

Edward's car wasn't in the driveway when I got home and I realized what time it was. _Great, now I have to rush to find something I can actually fit into._ I let a growl escape my lips wishing I had stolen Alice for a just a few minutes… enough time for her to show me something fabulous to wear.

I trudged inside, and put the groceries away, then quickly headed upstairs to figure out what to do with myself. I walked into the bedroom, and wondered silently why there was a dress bag on the bed. Moving closer I could see there were two roses on top of the elegant black bag: one red, and one white, accompanied by a square envelope addressed in none other than Edward's impeccable cursive.

_To My Girls_

As I opened the envelope, a CD fell out and onto the bed. I picked it up, and in the same cursive he had used to address the envelope, the CD also read "To My Girls." I smiled, and walked over to the stereo to pop it in. _What on earth is on this CD?_ But as soon as the music started, I smiled greatly. Walking back over to the bed, I opened the dress bag. Inside was a gorgeous red dress. Potentially too fancy for an elementary school recital, but I didn't care. I loved it anyways. I quickly shed my jeans and t-shirt and slipped into the fabulous dress that Edward had given me.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear._

The fabric was incredibly soft and stretchy accommodating my beach ball daughter perfectly

_And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

It had a quarter length sleeves, my favorite. Short sleeves are too short, and long sleeves are too long, I'm just going to roll them up anyways. I smile, and dance in our bedroom mirror. Holding my stomach, "This is for us Masen!" I smile. I love the way her name rings.

_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._


End file.
